Upper Hand
by grrriliketigers
Summary: Laura shows Tom what it's like to really have the upper hand. warning: slight dub con, femdom-ish


"Hey, don't get self-righteous with me," Tom growled, grabbing Laura by the upper arm, "you have more blood on your hands than I do."

"Let go of me." Laura snarled, eyes narrowing in warning. She pulled on Tom's grip and he held her harder, his fingertips pressing bruisingly into her skin.

"You didn't pick a target, didn't build a bomb or set it off but you consciously and willfully make decisions that cost lives." Tom dragged the woman closer but she refused to give him the satisfaction of struggling, just glared impassively as he spoke.

"Politics." Laura shrugged dismissively, not willing to admit to Tom that the human lives lost on her command ate at her.

"What I did was political too." He put his face close to hers, she jutted out her chin defiantly. "Just you got away with it because you're the President."

"That's right and I made my decisions during wartime."

"Haven't you realized yet? It's _always_ wartime, _everything_ is justified."

Laura tried to pull away again and Tom's fingers dug into her bicep so hard that she felt his short fingernails threatening to break the skin and she hissed. The glint in Tom's eyes belied his smugness at having the upper hand.

Laura lifted her hand and brought it to Tom's cheek. Instead of a slap it was a gentle caress. Her fingers ghosted over his skin, it was smooth and soft. Neither of them took their eyes off the other. Laura traced his upper lip with her index finger. Her fingers trailed from his mouth over his jaw, feeling his pulse pick up as her hand dropped to his neck.

His lips parted slightly. Eyes still firmly locked on one another, she slipped her fingers into his hair, dragging her fingernails over his scalp. He groaned involuntarily and cursed himself for his traitorous body.

Tom broke their eye contact to glance down at her lips and she took the opportunity to claim his lips with her own. The kiss was harsh and unforgiving and Tom returned it with equal apoplexy. Laura's fingernails dragged down his neck and he clutched her waist, holding her against him.

She broke the kiss breathlessly, "take off your pants." When he hesitated she ground against him, feeling his hardening cock against her hip. "Don't tell me you don't want this…"

Tom remained silent, locked in an internal debate. Laura leaned up and took his lip between her teeth and bit down, causing Tom to jump. "This is a one-time offer, Mr. Zarek. You have two seconds."

The intellectual portion of his brain was shoved aside by his libido as started to hastily unbuckle his belt. Laura's hands covered his and took over, she unfastened his fly button and pulled the zipper down and her hand slid inside under the waistband of his shorts and wrapped skilled fingers around his length.

Laura had always been keenly aware of her own sexuality. As a woman, she had sex as a weapon in her arsenal and rather than be ashamed of it, she'd always made a point to use it to its full advantage.

She felt her own arousal course through her at the feel of the heat between her adversary's thighs, the way his cock twitched when she ran her thumb over the head of his erection. He ground out a curse, still fighting her advances on an intellectual level.

Laura let go of his manhood to ease his jeans and shorts off his hips and let the fabric pool around his ankles. She got to her knees and ran her tongue up his length and took him into her mouth. He moaned and buried his hands in her hair.

He wanted to push her away but his dick had already made the decision for both of them. His hips bucked and Laura moaned around him, sending a shiver down Tom's spine.

Laura slowly slid him out of her mouth, her hand still gripping his shaft. She got to her feet, knees protesting a little, still jerking him slowly. "On your back, Zarek."

Tom mentally kicked himself for how responsive he was to Laura's orders as he laid down on the grungy cot in the corner. She sauntered over to him, hiking up her skirt before stradling his hips. Tom could feel the heat of her centre on his own heated flesh and he struggled to keep some semblance of composure.

Laura reached under his shirt and dragged her fingernails down his chest and stomach. He sucked in a breath, feeling the sting that could only mean that she'd broken the skin.

She rose up and pulled her panties aside as she guided Tom inside of her and sank down. She groaned and let her head loll back, temporarily losing her focus, relishing in how good it felt to be filled up in the most intimate way. Shaking her head clear she lifted and slammed her hips down into Tom's and they set a quick and hard rhythm.

It wasn't going to be a nice, respectful frak, it was going to be rough and fast and would likely leave her sore. But it wasn't about the frakking, it was just a means to an end.

Tom reached up and grabbed hold of her breasts, squeezing them almost painfully as he felt his orgasm building. Laura bit back a cry, refusing to give Tom the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt her.

She redoubled her efforts, grinding down as hard as she could into him, bucking erratically. He moaned, the sounds becoming less and less controlled, higher pitched as he succumbed to her as his body allowed her total control over him.

She moaned and bit her lip as her orgasm crashed into her without warning. The feeling of her inner walls clamping down and spasming around him drove Tom over the edge as he cried out as he emptied himself inside her.

As long as it had been for Laura – almost four months – it had been longer for Tom – almost twenty years. His head, mind and whole body reeled, having almost forgotten what it felt like to be so wholly consumed by a woman.

By the time he came back to himself and propped himself up on his elbows he looked across the room to where Laura had divested him of his pants. Skirt smoothed back down she bent to pick up his discarded clothing and tossed them at him.

He caught the garmets in the chest, causing the scratches to ache.

Laura regarded him with smug satisfaction and, in that moment, he knew he'd allowed Laura to gain the ultimate upper hand. He needed her, she didn't need him.

"Put your pants on." She purred as she left the room and pulled the door shut behind her.


End file.
